The present invention relates to the treatment or prevention of prostate cancer using cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) selective inhibiting drugs. Prostate cancer is the most common form of malignancy and second leading cause of cancer-related deaths among men in the United States. While conventional therapy for advanced prostate cancer can be paliative, patients having advanced prostate cancer generally relapse over time.
Cyclooxygenase-2 is a key enzyme in the conversion of arachidonic acid to prostaglandins and other eicosanoids. Cyclooxygenase-2 is the inducible form of the enzyme, cyclooxygenase-1 being constitutively expressed in many tissues and cell types.
Cyclooxygenase-2 expression can be induced by a variety of factors, including, for example, growth factors, interleukin-1 and tumor promoting factors. The enzyme is expressed in a number of tumor cells, and human cancers, among which is prostate cancer.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating or preventing prostate cancer using a cyclooxygenase-2 selective inhibiting drug.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a treatment and prevention modality that is less toxic than conventional cancer chemotherapy, and less debilitating than conventional radiation therapy.
Another object is to provide a treatment and prevention means that is readily combinable with other treatment modalities such as radiation therapy, hormonal therapy, and surgery. These and other objects will be apparent to those of ordinary skill from the teachings herein.
A method of treating or preventing prostate cancer in a mammalian male patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient an amount of rofecoxib that is effective for treating or preventing prostate cancer.